If Only For One Night
by Twilight Smash
Summary: *For Pikana Unique Pairing Contest* Fox and Peach spend one more night together before he goes to war. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **Nope I still don't own Super Smash Bros.

**AN: **Hello again this is Twilight Smash with my brand new fic in almost 2 months. Just to inform everyone this will be my first and last time writing about this pairing ever. This fic is for Pikana Unique Pairing Contest. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

If Only For One Night

"I can't believe you have to go to fight this nonsense of a war!" A young woman blonde woman dressed in pink said to her beloved who was lying next to her on the cool grass.

"I have to go I am one of the best warriors of this world and must do my duty to protected so it can be safe for you Peach and our future but you know better than anyone how much I hate to go into this war" The young fox said while sitting up to fully face the young woman now addressed as Peach.

"But there are plenty of warriors here that could face the Subspace army, why is it you that have to lead them into this misguided war Fox?" Peach asked also getting up so both could look each other in the eye, tears clearly present now in her sapphire blue eyes.

Fox eyes suddenly were cast downwards knowing he couldn't look his love in the eye because he knew he would surely break down into tears with her. The sky was turning a reddish-orange color because of the setting sun behind them; the Smash Mansion below them was also cast in the heavenly glow as if it was a beacon of hope for them.

Peach; after Fox had cast his eyes away from hers turn towards the mansion basking in the radiant glow it was admitting from it. Peach continued to stare at the mansion marvelous but then was pulled away from it by a pair of arms that was encircling her.

Fox put his arms around Peach and made sure that they were locked around her petite waist, he lowered his head so it was now resting on her shoulder and whisper softly into her ear.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Fox asked Peach who just answered with a nod. Tightening his grip in her waist he whispered even lower so the words could only be heard by her. "It is beautiful but is minuscule to your beauty" Fox said with a smile which caused the young princess blush by his words.

Peach, now having a tint of pink cover face twisted her body so it was now facing Fox and his arms were holding her back. Both of their faces were just centimeters, their eyes bearing into each other. Blue and green were blending into one by just their stares, both could see each other every emotions but the clearest one in both was fear, the fear that Fox may not come home, fear that neither will have the future that they want so badly together.

Both continued to stare at each other both not noticing that they were about to kiss but suddenly Fox turned his head so that Peach's lips came in contact with his furry cheek instead of his lips which was her original aim. Peach confused looked at Fox to see what was wrong.

"Fox why did you turn away all of sudden did I do something wrong?" Peach asked with general concern present in her voice and eyes with a hint of hurt also mingled into it.

Fox immediately turn towards Peach clearly picking up the hurt in her voice lifted up her chin so she was directly facing him, love the emotion present in his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong Peach I'm sorry for pulling away but I suddenly remember why I had called you here in the first place" Fox explained so Peach's feeling wouldn't be hurt. Peach after hearing that she didn't do anything wrong broke out into a smile happy that he wasn't upset but then was peaked with curiosity.

"So why did you call me hear Fox, what is it that you wanted to ask me that it required that we were alone?" Peach asked, curious about Fox what Fox was going to ask her.

Fox suddenly grew nervous and started playing around with something in his pocket. He took a deep breath and pulled the item that he was fooling around with moments ago but hid it out of Peach line of sight, he used his left and took both of her delicate gloved hands into his while taking another breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"Peach I fell in love with you the moment I saw you when you entered in the doors of the Smash Mansion the first day of the Melee Tournament, I knew I couldn't live without you and now that I am about to head to war I want to ask you something and I hope your answer will be yet" Fox said while staring into Peach's eyes. Fox to his final deep breath then spoke "Peach would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Fox asked pulling the case that held the ring out of his right hand.

Peach who was holding her breath the entire time while Fox was speaking broke out into a big smile after hearing Fox question and could only give one answer that she could.

"Of course Fox I will marry you!" The mushroom princess said practically yelling then almost ramming into Fox for a bone crushing hug.

Fox who was winded by Peach sudden hug smiled and pulled her tighter into the hug. Both stayed that way for a few minutes but to them a lifetime had past by, the sky had started to take a dark blue appear to it with some stars appearing in the sky.

Fox pulled away slightly from Peach enough so his muzzle was at her ear so he could whisper into her ear.

"Peach, please only for one night can we spend this as a normal engaged couple with nothing looming over our heads, to forget me leaving if it just for one night?" Fox asked while still holding Peach tightly in his arms.

Peach smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his warm, furry neck and spoke loud enough so he could hear her muffled voice.

"Of course my love we can be just lovers not a war split couple if only for one night" Peach said while pulling away from Fox to face him again.

The two stared at each other again with their blue and green eyes melting into each other again while their two lips were coming together this time into a passionate, loving kiss all the while oblivious that the sun had finally set embracing the two into a evening veil both just lovers for this one night.

* * *

Ok I know this sucks I understand that but I wanted to get this in for the contest so I can at least say I tried to compete.

Good, bad, wonderful, terrible? Tell me what you think by reviewing.

Until Next Time! ;)


End file.
